Say Yes
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Regina has to say yes to everything. Her life and relationships seem to improve. (Crossover with Yes, Man)


The bell chimed over the door of Mr Gold's pawn shop as the Mayor walked in.

"Ah, Madame Mayor, thank you for coming so quickly."

"What is it you want from me, Gold?" Regina put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that I am very busy today. What is so urgent?"

"I just wanted to inform you that from now on, you have to say yes to everything."

"Everything?" She raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Well, nearly everything. The exceptions are of course bedroom-related. Wouldn't want that, would we?"

"And what makes you think I'm going to agree to this?"

"You're going to say yes to everything… please." He smirked, revealing his gold tooth.

Regina sighed. "Fine. So am I going to be stuck saying yes for the rest of my life?"

"In the end, something will break this little spell over you. But you'll have to find your way there."

"And what will that be?"

"It's a four letter word related to lips, that's all I'm saying."

_~Later That Day~_

Regina got Henry in the car after school and turned to him. "What would you like for dinner?"

He thought, eyes scrunching a little in a manner that she noted resembled Emma's. "Can we… Never mind, you'd never agree. Let's just have lasagne."

"Henry. What would _you_ like for dinner?"

"Could we order pizza? Me and Emma had pizza from this really nice place last week, and they do really great pizzas in the restaurant but they deliver too!"

"I don't see why not. Why don't we go out to eat? Go to the pizza restaurant?"

"Really?!" Henry beamed up at her.

"Of course." Even if she had to say yes, she would twist the word into other phrases as much as she could. She smile lovingly back at him.

He decided he would take advantage of his mother's seemingly good mood. "Could… Could Emma maybe come with us?" He said slowly.

Regina hesitated for a moment and started to say no, before her throat closed up around the 'n'. She regarded her son's hopeful eyes. "You mean, the three of us?" He nodded. "I'll ask her when we get home." He smiled widely again and buckled his seatbelt. "But please don't be upset with me if she says no."

"As long as you promise to actually ask her. In fact, you can hand the phone to me and I'll ask too to make sure." Her heart dropped to her stomach at hearing that her son didn't trust her.

* * *

"Miss Swan… Henry and I are going out for dinner this evening, to the pizza restaurant you and he ate from. He would like it if you joined us."

"What, really? And you're agreeing to ask?"

"Yes. He seemed so hopeful when he asked if I'd ask you… I couldn't say no. And you shouldn't either." Regina took her cell from her ear and put it on loudspeaker for Henry to hear.

"I'd love to. I could come pick you guys up? It's on the other side of town." Henry beamed up at his mother.

"I'd rather not journey in that death trap you call a car. Perhaps you could come here and then I'll drive my car, with you directing."

"I actually just got a new car. Carley died completely, so I made a few calls to put her in a junkyard and got a new one."

"Then I see no issue with you picking us up, so long as it's a safe car."

"Brand new. I'll see you at seven. Oh and, dress casually, if you even have casual clothes. It's not exactly a fancy place."

* * *

There was the honk of a car horn outside and Henry rushed down the stairs. "Moooom! Emma's here!" Regina appeared out of her study in tight black jeans and a figure hugging white tshirt, along with a pair of black heels – the woman would not be caught dead without her heels.

The two made their way out front, not really paying attention to what car they were headed to.

"Didn't I tell you casual? You're in heels!" Emma called from the car window. The mother and son pair looked up to see what looked like an expensive black car. Regina raised an eyebrow, impressed. "You like?" The blonde smirked.

"Very much so. It's much more practical, and is certainly not a death trap."

* * *

Regina perused the menu slowly, looking for something that sounded appetizing. Emma grabbed the menu from her hands and ordered for them all.

"I hadn't picked what I wanted…"

The blonde shrugged. "I guessed. Besides, you wouldn't have ordered anything other than salad, because you're one of those healthy ones." She looked across the table to Henry, who was laughing a little as he watched his two moms interact. "I got you half Hawaiian anyway."

"Half? I don't get a full one?"

"We're sharing a big one. You get half, I get half."

_~Three Weeks Later~_

"Come in." The Mayor responded to the knock on her office door.

"Hey, Regina, I was wondering if I could get the cells in the station replaced? They're rusting."

"Of course. I'll contact someone and put the money in the station account."

"Really?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "You've been pretty lenient lately. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sheriff Swan, really." She offered a short smile to the younger woman.

"I don't believe you."

"If you must know, I… made a bet with Mr Gold, which I lost. My punishment is to say yes to everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. Now, are we done here?"

"Come out for drinks with me, Ruby and Mary Margaret tonight." The blonde smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I guess I have to say yes, don't I?"

"I will pick you up at seven."

* * *

"Shots!" Ruby called as she spotted Emma walk in. Her smile faded when she saw Regina following close behind. "Uh, Emma? You're being followed."

"I know. I invited her." Regina slid into the booth hesitantly and ended up next to Ruby, with Emma and Mary Margaret at the edges.

"Oh… No offence, Madame Mayor, but why?"

"Because Regina isn't allowed to say no, for an indefinite amount of time. Now, I propose we get Regina hammered."

"Wonderful, I'm going to get drunk with my son's teacher, the local waitress, and the Sheriff. I can see the headlines now." She sighed.

"Then I call once again for shots!" Ruby gestured to the barman for four.

* * *

"Oh my god… We should play truth or dare!" Ruby giggled.

Regina was the first to agree, and Emma sipped slowly at her beer with a raised eyebrow.

The waitress grabbed Emma's last bottle, now empty, and cleared the little table to spin it in the middle. It pointed to Regina.

"Truth!"

She seemed to think for a moment. "How many people have you bedded?"

Regina started to answer and then stopped, looking as though she was counting in her head. "Six, not counting my ex-husband."

"Wait, whoah, you were married? And why aren't you counting it?"

"Yes, I was, and I'm not counting it because I didn't enter into the marriage nor his bed willingly." She downed the rest of her whiskey. "And now I spin." She spun the empty beer bottle, which landed on Mary Margaret.

"Truth."

"Where did you get that book of fairytales that you gave to my son?"

"Uh… It was just in the library."

On Mary Margaret's spin, it pointed to Ruby. "Dare!"

"Three shots of tequila in one go." Ruby did her dare and span, the bottle pointing to Emma.

The blonde sighed. "Dare." Truth was never an option for Emma. She might have to reveal things that she didn't want people to know.

"You have to take a body shot off of Madame Mayor!" Regina turned scarlet but began undoing her silk shirt anyway.

"There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Sheriff, if I have to say yes, you have to too." The two got out of the booth and cleared the table for Regina to lie back on. A shot glass was placed between her breasts and a lime wedge in her mouth, then a line of salt from her naval up to the shot.

"Oh, Madame Mayor has been hiding a figure under all those power suits!" Ruby smirked. Regina just smirked up at the blonde leaning over her.

* * *

"Dare." Regina finally stated, confident enough to agree to anything – even if she wasn't physically able to say no.

"You have to kiss Ruby for thirty seconds." Emma stated simply.

"Tongue or just lips?" She smirked at the blonde, knowing she hadn't expected her to agree. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped to make Emma jealous.

"Uh t-tongue." The Sheriff stuttered.

Regina confidently leaned over to Ruby and pressed their lips together, not hesitating to slip her tongue out into the slightly younger woman's mouth.

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she watched, and as the crowded bar gasped and then cheered and applauded, wolf-whistling.

"Okay ten-nine-eight-seven-six-five-four-three-two-one-you're-done." Emma said quickly and loudly, blurting her countdown out in what could have been heard as one word.

They kept kissing and Mary Margaret was still staring at her watch. "Aaaaand…. Thirty seconds!"

The Mayor pulled away first and placed a quick peck on Ruby's lips for good measure.

"Well, tonight has been eventful, but I should really get Regina back to hers." Emma started to get up but Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"You promised to get me hammered and I have a high alcohol tolerance. I'm not hammered yet."

"You just made out with Ruby, I think you've had enough to drink."

"Excuse you! The drink had nothing to do with it! It was your dare! Did you expect me to say no, or did you know I'd say yes and you just wanted to see some girl on girl?" Regina winked at the blonde.

"Well Henry will be missing his mother."

"Henry will be in bed, asleep, by now. We're staying until I'm hammered and that's final."

* * *

Before Ruby could spin the bottle, Emma spoke up. "Rubes, gimmie a dare."

The youngest of the four seemed to think for a moment, thinking back to Emma's reaction to herself kissing the Mayor. "You. Regina. One minute make out session."

Mary Margaret held up her watch, ready to time it.

"I-I'm not doing that."

"Don't make me change this one dare to two!"

"Stop being such a pussy." Regina slid her hand into blonde hair and pulled her Sheriff in, waiting a few moments before slipping her tongue out. After about thirty seconds, Emma seemed to collect herself and let her hands fall to the other woman's hips as the Mayor brought her other hand up to a pale, broad shoulder.

"Aaaand… time's up." The pair pulled away.

"Next few rounds are on me." Regina muttered slightly breathlessly before downing the rest of her current beverage.

* * *

Emma and Regina stumbled back to the mansion, hanging onto each other so as not to fall over. "I'll pass out if I try and walk back to my apartment… Can I crash on your sofa?"

"Sure."

~Two Weeks Later~

As the Mayor sat at her office desk, her cell rang. The screen read 'Miss Lucas'. "Good afternoon, Ruby, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to come out for drinks again this weekend. It was pretty fun."

Regina smirked, remembering their kiss. "I could do that, on the condition that we don't drink as much as last time."

The younger woman laughed. "You got yourself a deal."

~One Month Later~

"Hey mom?" Henry asked during dinner.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"My friend Chloe's mom is getting remarried, and her mom said she could invite someone. She invited me. Can I go? She said that you can come too if you want to keep an eye on me."

"That's perfectly fine, Henry, and yes, I'll be going too." She smiled softly at him. He had friends that were happy to involve her.

"Maybe you could bring Ruby." He shrugged. "If you wanted to... You guys have been hanging out a lot lately. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go with her." He pushed a couple of carrots around his plate.

Regina couldn't help but laugh a little, and the sound confused him slightly. "Ruby and I are just friends, sweetie." She watched as he let out a happy sigh, relieved.

"Good, cause that'd be weird. What if Emma came? You guys haven't been fighting lately and we could go as some kind of… family."

"I'll call after dinner and ask her." Regina knew that she could have said no to that. He hadn't asked her, he'd merely made a suggestion. But ever since this strange little spell from Gold had started, Henry had warmed up to her. Perhaps it was because she was spoiling him, and letting him spend more time with Emma… All she knew was that she wanted to keep that beautiful little smile on his face, a smile that showed in his eyes.

"Now… What colour dress is Chloe wearing? Your tie needs to match."

"Moooom!"

_~The Next Day~_

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Henry whined.

"Yes. You want Chloe to be impressed, don't you?" She smirked as he blushed brightly, and knelt down to tuck his shirt in. She buttoned up his little waistcoat and helped him into his jacket. She tucked his tie into the waistcoat and stood. "Oh, you look so handsome!"

"Mooooom!" He turned to look in the mirror in the little store. "I don't think this tie goes with this shirt…"

She regarded him for a moment. "You know what, you're right. Royal blue has never gone with white and never will. Let's get you a black one." Henry nodded with a small smile.

"Can I get a jacket like Emma's?"

"You mean a leather one?" He nodded. "I think that would be fine, as long as you don't wear it for the wedding." He smiled up at her. He didn't know what had gotten into his mother lately… But he liked it.

_~Two Weeks Later~_

When Emma knocked at the door to pick them up for the wedding, Regina was taken aback by the woman's suit.

"Hey…" Emma took in the figure-hugging red dress that reached Regina's knees. "You guys ready to go?"

Although Emma only had on a plain black suit, white shirt and black tie, the Mayor noted that there was a small red rose pinned to her lapel – the same red as her own dress. "Henry is just getting his shoes on… You have something on your tie." Without thinking, Regina licked the pad of her thumb and held the black tie, rubbing at the mark.

Henry came up to them. "Hey Emma! I like your suit!"

"Thanks kiddo. I like yours too, you look handsome."

"That's what mom said. Doesn't mom look pretty?"

Emma looked back to Regina and let her eyes roam for a few moments. "Beautiful." Regina blushed a little. "Let's go."

The Sheriff held the passenger door open for the Mayor, closing it behind her.

* * *

"Hi Henry!" A girl around ten in a royal blue dress rushed up to him as soon as they set foot on the grounds of the Storybrooke church. "Wow, I like your suit… We match!" Regina watched as her son turned bright red.

"Yeah, we do… I like your dress."

"Come meet my step daddy!" She grabbed his hand and he glanced up to his mothers, who both nodded subtly, and Chloe pulled him away.

"Madame Mayor, Sheriff Swan, how nice of you to come!" The bride smiled at them both.

"Well, I simply couldn't let Henry show unattended." Regina smiled back.

"And you brought Emma as your date, how nice!"

Emma raised an eyebrow as Regina turned scarlet. "Oh, no, we're not together. Henry just asked me to come too."

"He said it'd be nice to come as a family, as dysfunctional as ours is." The brunette explained quickly.

The bride took in the rose that perfectly matched Regina's dress down to the technical shade, and just nodded. "Of course. Well, don't hesitate to attend the party after the ceremony. If you'll excuse me, I should go change!"

"Congratulations, by the way." Emma smiled.

* * *

Ruby rushed over to them as photos were being taken. "Regina, she's about to throw the bouquet!" She grabbed the older woman's hand, leaving no place for argument and leaving Emma stood there dumbly on her own. The blonde glanced over to the photographer, who was taking a picture of Henry and Chloe smiling and holding hands.

If she was honest, Regina secretly wished that she'd be the one to catch the bouquet, but instead, she stood next to Ruby almost disinterestedly.

The bouquet would have hit her in the face if her reflexes hadn't been so good.

Every other woman around her stared a little and then applauded. Her mouth flopped open and closed as she stared into the flowers in her hands. It may just be random luck in this world, but where they came from the bouquet throwing was serious business. The only time the bouquet premonition hadn't come true was Regina's own wedding, when she'd tossed the bouquet half-heartedly at the only person she recognised.

"Are you staying for the party?" Ruby asked as they walked back over to Emma, the older woman still staring into the bouquet.

"Sure."

"Whoah, you caught it?" The blonde asked, hands in her pockets. Regina nodded dumbly.

Henry rushed up to them with Chloe on his heels. It seemed as though they hadn't stopped holding hands all afternoon. "Are we going to the party?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Everyone's leaving now… Can Chloe ride with us?"

"I don't see why not." The Mayor was suddenly drawn out of her trance to smile down at Henry. Chloe turned to send a quick nod her mother's way and the four of them headed towards the car.

"So you caught the bouquet… Who're you marrying?" Emma joked.

Regina laughed a little as she climbed into the car. "Is it alright if I leave this in here?"

"They might wilt."

"It'll be colder in here than it will be at the town hall. They'd be better in here." Emma nodded as she started the car.

* * *

Mr Richards led his now-wife Mrs Richards out onto the dance floor for their first married dance. After a few moments, other couples started to dance too. From her place with her aunt, Chloe smiled over at Henry. Emma gave him a gentle shove on the back towards her. She smirked as he shrugged his jacket off and walked confidently up to the girl.

Regina smiled fondly as she watched on. "His first crush…" The blonde sitting on her right nodded as she shrugged her own jacket off and rolled her sleeves up to her elbows.

She stood and turned to the Mayor, holding her hand out palm up. "Care to dance?"

Before she stood, Regina took the rose from Emma's lapel and fastened it onto the shirt pocket. "Now I would." She took the offered hand without hesitation. They reached the floor just as the song ended, but another slow song soon followed.

"You really do look beautiful this evening, Regina." The blonde muttered, just loud enough to be heard by the other woman.

"And you look very handsome. You clean up well… Emma."

Henry looked over at his mothers dancing as he sat with Chloe. He watched as they spoke a little and as his birth mother smiled. His adoptive mother followed suit as they unconsciously pulled each other closer.

The song ended and they just stood for a few moments, each staring at the other.

Emma cleared her throat and pulled away; keeping one hand in Regina's to pull her back to their seats.

* * *

The Sheriff walked the Mayor and their son up the path to the front door of the mansion. Henry disappeared inside to change out of his suit. Emma caught Regina's arm before she could enter too.

"Hey, uh… I'm not just asking this because you still like, have to say yes, and if you don't want to then that's fine, just like snap your fingers if it's a no…"

"Would you care to get to the point, Emma?" The comment wasn't filled with her usual snarky tone, and was accompanied by a soft smile and even softer eyes.

"Can I… Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night? Just you and me? Like I said, just snap if you don't want to."

"I'd love to."

"Wh- Really? D'you mean that? You're not just saying it because of the whole yes thing?"

"I really mean it."

"Great, well, I'll pick you up at eight." The blonde beamed at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." She started to walk away after Regina nodded, and the older woman smiled to herself as she closed the door.

Should she be so excited about a date with Emma Swan?

* * *

"So… Why did you agree to go on this… date… with me, even if you still have to say yes to everything?" Emma asked slowly as she cut up her steak. The Sheriff had taken the Mayor to the fanciest restaurant she could find.

"Because, believe it or not, I like you."

"Genuinely?"

"Yes. You've been growing on me these past few months, what with Henry asking to spend time with you, and the three of us all spending time together, and now I find that… I'm attracted to you." She sipped her red wine. "Just… promise not to ask me for a kiss goodnight. I don't want to feel like you asked because I have to say yes."

"I wasn't going to anyway."

"You weren't going to kiss me or you weren't going to ask to?"

"I wasn't going to ask to, and you would reserve the right to pull away."

* * *

Regina stopped at her open door and turned around to face Emma. "I'll see you at the budget meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah… How's that going to go? Are you going to have to increase every budget?"

"I really hope not." She smiled and took a step closer to the blonde, putting them toe to toe. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

The Sheriff nodded slowly, leaning in. The Mayor closed the distance and pressed their lips together for the second time.

She suddenly felt as though she could say no to anything at all, and after enjoying the kiss for a few moments, she pulled away. "Ask me something. Something I would say no to."

"Do you think Henry is gay?"

"Not that kind of question! Like a dare question. Something I'd have to do."

"Oh, we're playing truth or dare on your porch, okay… Kiss me again."

"No."

"You hurt my feelings."

"I said no!" The older woman smiled widely. "I can say no again!"

"Oh… kay? Can I come in for coffee?"

"No." She watched Emma's face fall. "I'm kidding, get in here."

Little did Regina know, there was never a spell on her in the first place.


End file.
